


By Another Name

by QiEclipse



Series: One Shot Collection [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter Has a Different Name, Lily is force sensitive, strange, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7061689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QiEclipse/pseuds/QiEclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble, about a different Lily Evans/Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Another Name

**Author's Note:**

> This is very strange.  
> And I have no idea where this came from.

Lily Evans has red hair and green eyes.

She will never tell anyone but she remembers her parents (she was adopted when she was one). 

When she was eleven she received a letter to a magical school. She laughed after all it doesn’t matter what name you go by.

When she married she wore the name of Potter just a easily as she had Evans.

When her son was born she named him Shimi, it was a family name. James didn’t know better, he’d only met the Evans once.

Lily was always smiling, and she was smiling when the Dark Lord killed her and she killed him with the spell that should have killed her child.

Then she visited her family, the anhashimei. They scolded her for waiting until after she was dead. But Lily answered to no one but herself and she had chosen them in the end. So they forgave her.

Shimi spends only a day with the Dursleys before disappearing into the night. For he was ahnishimei and unlike his mother he would be raised as such.

**Author's Note:**

> anhashimei and ahnishimei are from another story I'm writting they both refer to the skywalker family (sort of)  
> shi - spirit  
> mei - clan  
> ahni - blood  
> anha - kin/family


End file.
